domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Domain of Wrath
The Domain of Wrath is a very combat-dominated Domain and is used to its full potential during wartime. Practitioners of this Domain, or Warmongers, are a force to be reckoned with during a battle. Their powers can imbue their fellow soldiers with courage and can sometimes make them fight to the death. Warmongers can even increase their own (or someone else's) speed, strength, senses, etc. Skilled Warmongers can manipulate a person's mind and emotions and can inspire or degrade them (unless if the target's psychological power is superior to the Warmonger's). A Warmonger's powers can even cause someone to go insane after strenuous effort done by the Warmonger. Warmongers are also excellent tacticians and strategists and are usually appointed as high positions in the military. Their men are highly inspired by them, as Warmongers practically dispense morale for their troops. Warmongers who overuse their Domain suffer from psychological problems. They struggle to remember things and degrade into a state of delirium or insanity. Some Warmongers have been known to go on frenzies during wartime, as the constant overuse causes them to go into a raging bloodlust. Plus the horrors of war also takes its toll on the Warmonger, perturbing the mage even further. Warmongers are primarily used during wartime and are enlisted as generals or mercenaries. Their firm grasp on strategy and tactics have earned the Warmongers their place on the battlefield. Warmongers are also known to be diplomats due to their charisma and mind manipulation. Cernus, the God of the Domain of Wrath One of the Seven Seraphs that represents the Domain of Wrath is Cernus, the ideal Warmonger. Cernus seeks nothing from life except war and glory. For this reason, Cernus despises the other members of the Seven Seraphs, since they are the only ones who can compare to him in regards to power. Cernus cares little for those who worship him and only sees them as a means to an end. Despite this, Cernus did once try to establish a following of believers after the Conquests of the Almighty. The races that occupied Laitheran after the Conquests displeased him, but one race did catch his eye. This race was the Srigs, and he appeared before them and demanded that they worship him. The Srigs disagreed, and Cernus, angry that they refused him, brought destruction onto the early Srig tribes. Remaining Srigs would disperse and become Anarchists. The Srigs would never be able to recuperate and establish their own nation for hundreds of years after that event. Spells (Not All) War's Rage / Bellum ' Ira - The Warmonger enters a high adrenaline like state, where their physical attributes are significantly increased and their perception of time is slowed. Though in this state their actions are based on instinct and may not always do what is logical. They are far more aggressive than they would be generally in this state (Caster). Serenity / Tranquillitas - The Warmonger gives the target a hypnotic effect in which they are easily suggestive for a short time (Caster). Warrior's Blessing / Bellator ' Benedictionem - The Warmonger's touch boosts the morale and strength of the target (Caster). The Flesh of Cernus / Caro Cernus - Greatly increases the toughness and endurance of the Warmonger's skin. Requires immense concentration to sustain (Caster). Kiss of Insanity / Osculum Insaniam - The Warmonger touches a target, forcing them to fall into madness (Caster). Bellow of the Gods / Rugiet Deorum - The Warmonger bellows, creating a strong shockwave capable of pushing enemies back and possibly creating hearing damage (Caster). Mighty Focus / Potens Retrahitur - The Warmonger enters a calm state, allowing the caster to slow his/her's perception of time (Caster). Agonizing Mind /''' Est Crucians '- The Warmonger influences the target's mind with intense feelings of agony and hopelessness (Caster). Harlot's Lust / '''Luxuria meretricis luxuriabantur '- The Warmonger imbues the target with intense lust (Caster). Gluttony of Man / '''Ingeniosa gula hominis - '''The Warmonger makes the target feel a great desire for food and drink. Can cause cannibalism if paired with other spells (Caster).